


Birthday

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [4]
Category: Boruto
Genre: Birthdays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Birthdays are horrible and Iwabee hated them with a passion.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post it the next week but felt bad for being inactive the last week. Based on a true story. ;)

Iwabee didn't bothered to stand up. It wasn't only from the heat those summer days but also because it was his 21th birthday. He hated this day with a passion. Everyone made a fuss about it, as if it is important. It's a day like any other. But nobody wanted to listen to him.

At first he got a message from Himawari. She always made a scene about it and Iwabee couldn't remember where the Uzumaki got his number in the first place. 

The next time it was from both Sarada and ChōChō who congratulated him. He twisted his face and thanked them, secretly hoping the others would ignore it. He still didn't bothered to give his number to either Shikadai or Inojin.  

It wasn't until someone knocked on the door. Nonchalantly he walked to the door seeing Sumire there. She hold a bag with food and smiled. “Hello birthday boy!” she walked in the kitchen and was surprised it was halfway clean. “You look as if you just woke up?” “Been awake since around 10. My phone won't stop ringing and I wasn't able to get back to bed!”

“Figured. Well, how about some food. And than you follow me outside!” “Food is good but I won't set a foot out. It's to hot!” she smiled and placed a pan on the stove. “I don't care Iwabee, nobody should spend his birthday alone. That's what you once told me!” “Sumire I hate it. I never asked to be born so why should I like to celebrate?” She looked horrified at her teammate. “Are you okay?”

He sighed and sat down. “I said it in a wrong way I know. It's just. My parents used to make it special every year. And when I was a kid it was the best day of my life. But with the years you gain more responsibility. I started to hate it with 12 when I failed the Academy. It reminded me what a failure I was that day because everyone my age was a Genin and I was not!” He stopped and smiled. “It grew worse when I moved out. Supposed to live as grown up. Birthdays makes me remember what I lost over the years. What happens to a kid with dreams!” 

He watched the violet haired woman and sighed. “I am sorry. I know you had it worse but-!” “Don't bother I wonder what dream you once had!” she smiled and he thought. “For a very long time I dreamt to become Hokage. But gave up the dream because I would probably ignore the paperwork or start a war with another country. I would be the nightmare of any assistant. I want to become still as strong as the Nanadaime but change the world to a better place!” “Sounds gre-!” she looked at the clock above the door. “Damn it. I forgot something important to tell you!” 

She jumped and took the older's hand. “You have to follow me! I don't care if you don't want to! I promised Denki!” He decided to let her drag him away from the flat. “Damn it, Sumire!” 

“Wait!” she smiled and stopped. “I promised them something get a little down!” He bowed forward as Sumire placed a blindfold on his face. “This is ridiculous!” he mumbled but she took his hand in her own. “Shut up!” she smiled as she winked at the other. 

Before them was Wasabi who opened the door to his favourite bar. He enjoyed to get outside with his friends for a drink and Denki had the idea to celebrate there. “Take a seat!” she shoved him down. “When can I get it off?” He asked but there was no answer. “Come on. That isn't funny!” “It's not supposed to be!” Denki said in a low voice. 

“What the hell are you doing?”  “Don't worry!” Inojin said as he took off his blindfold. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They screamed and Iwabee looked around. “Why are you doing that?” he wondered and didn't know if he should be mad or glad. A part if him was happy they want to celebrate it but the other part wanted to strangle them. A vodka shot was placed before him as he looked up. "Guys?" He wondered and looked around them. "Don't be bothered. It's your birthday it is supposed to be celebrated!" Denki said and sat beside him. 

He tilted his head over and looked at him. His smile was big and Denki knew that tomorrow he will be to hungover to do anything. "Come on, let's drink something!"


End file.
